Who I Was
by KneelingAngel
Summary: Sequal to Who I Am (Read Prequal First) This is the story of how Phoebe's life continued after the accident in Egypt. Of course we can't forget the twins. Will she ever find out that the twins share a spark and are basically one person? Will she accept it or just choose one of them? Only one way to find out Rated M for safety (Warnings will be posted) Sideswipe x OC x Sunstreaker


"Does Ratchet know you're doing this?" I asked.

"Of course not." Wheeljack said, the things on the side of his head lighting up as he spoke.

"You know he's going to find out."

This was ridiculous getting ridiculous.

It had been a year since I lost my legs. I still cant walk, my legs were still as fucked up as that day. Ratched couldn't find a way to fix me, no human doctor could treat me. We tried a bunch of things, but nothing worked. They had to basically weld my bones back together, but couldn't because of my human skin. It sucked. But, none of that stopped Wheeljack.

Wheeljack had joined the Autobots not long after we had the battle in the desert. He was super weird and completely loco! He wasn't a medic like Ratchet, but more like a mad inventor who's inventions always blow up in his face. Well, not always, at least I don't hope so. He's trying to make something to get me to walk again so it better not blow up!

I sitting on Wheeljack invention table and watched him put some robot boots on a dummy. If this worked it could make me walk again. They would have to plant a chip in my brain so I could walk without any issues, but first the boots had to work.

"Alright, let's try it out." Wheeljack said and put the dummy down before grabbing the controller. Flicking a switch, he pressed a button and I watched the boots light up. The dummy shuttered a little bit, but my eyes started going wide as the dummy took a step.

And another.

And another!

"It's working!" I gasped.

Of course I cried out too fast, because as soon as I said that smoke started to appear from the boots and lights started flickering before it went BOOM! Dark smoke filled the entire room in an instant!

Wheeljack quickly grabbed me before we ran for the door, me basically coughing out my lungs as the door closed behind us.

 **XxX**

Wheeljack had taken me to the medbay to get my check out for all the smoke I had inhaled. Nothing was wrong though, but that didn't keep Ratchet from scolding us both. Ratched knew that Wheeljack was just trying to help. Everyone was trying to help me, they all meant well.

"Static." I looked up to see Barricade walk in and I gave him a small smile.

In the last year, Barricade and I have gotten really close. It really was like a father daughter relationship, of course he didn't always know how to be a great father figure, not that I blamed him for that, he had never been a father and he was a Decepticon on the good side of the line. He never hit me or anything though, in fact he hit all those who even raised a hand at me. Little protective if you ask me.

"I'm fine dad, just a little smoke, nothing I cant handle." I said and watch Barricade glare at Wheeljack. Seriously? Whatever… Like I said, protective creator.

I held out my hands like a young child and waited for him to lift me up. I missed my legs, but I kind of got used to being carried around all the time if not in my wheelchair.

I held onto Barricade's antenna as we walked out to check the property. It's a thing that Barricade did, making sure no one could get into the facility, no holes in the fenses or weird tunnels. I heard a rumor that NEST might have to move bases again, but I haven't gotten it confirmed yet. The people who should know about it were on a mission in Europe somewhere. I technically wasn't part of NEST since I wasn't military or anything like that.

It's probably only because I'm half Cybertronian that I'm kept here. I'm pretty useless without my legs. Hopefully one day Wheeljack and Ratchet would find a solution for it.

"Stop thinking about your legs, Squishy." Barricade sighed as we walked outside. "We'll find a way to repair them soon enough." He said and teached a hand to pat my head gently.

I smile softly and nod. "I know they will, it just sucks that it's taking so long." Hell, I shouldn't be moping about how long it was taking, if I had actual bones instead of this weird metal I never EVER would have walked again. I should be happy that there is a chance of repairing them and walking once again.

"Patience, sparkling." Barricade's voice was so deep and soothing that it instantly made me relax more and snuggle closer to him. Barricade might not be the tallest bot, but he sure had a helm on his shoulders.

One day I would be mobile again, Ratchet will have created something to replace my antenna and I could go to college. I could live the life of a normal girl… Though I don't know if I wanted that. I've been with NEST and the autobots for a year now. Thomas and Darla were still around, they were just forced to move off of base once there was no threat of any kind to them anymore. I saw them almost every weekend though or they came to see me. I missed them. Last time I talked to them they were thinking of moving back home. The only reason they wanted to do that was because the want to adopt again. I'm grown up now and they really want kids. I don't blame them if they move back, they'll still always be my family and I would see them when I can.

I do have been spending a lot of time with Barricade, getting to know him as my creator. We took walks like this and sometimes talked. We talked about anything. About ourselves and what we liked, about the past and the things we went through. Sometimes it's emotional, but most of the time it's just fun to spend time with him. According to Ratchet, bonding with my creator should help my growth as a sparkling.

I might be able to finally get rid of that sparkling language that I struggle with from time to time.

The bots have been trying to teach me cybertronian, but after a few classes they decided to leave it because I only spoke sparkling and couldn't get anything out besides swirls and clicks, which no one understood. I guess I should be happy to get some sort of foreign language hard. I still couldn't quite control when I spoke what language.

Oh yeah, life as a young adult sparkling was tough.

 **XxX**

"Amputate your legs."

I spit my energon all over Ratchet's holoform who was sitting in front of me. What did Wheeljack just say?! Ratchet seemed just as surprised at Wheeljack's idea as I was. He did wipe the energon from his eyes though.

"What?" Wheeljack asked and looked at us like we were the crazy ones! "You're not using your legs now so you might as well get rid of them. I could make you new legs! Its probably easier than the boots."

I frown and cross my arms over my chest. "How about you first manage to invent something that actually works before I throw my legs away? Are you fucking crazy!" I snapped at him before sighing and rubbing my face. "Ratchet, talk to him.." I trail off as I see Ratchet actually thinking of what Wheeljack had just said. "I'm leaving." I said with a deadpanned experession and shake my head as I finish up my energon cube and roll away in my wheelchair.

I was surrounded by crazy robots. I never actually thought Ratchet would ever even concider what Wheeljack had to say.

Weirdos!

"Static!" A soldier called which made me turn around. "Call for you."

I smile at that and hurry after the woman to where the computers are.

I couldn't help up to light up as I see Sunstreaker's face on the screen. I accept the headphones with mic from the soldier and smile at Sunny. "Hey! How is Europe?"

This is how I've been talking to him most of the time over the last year. Ever since Egypt, more Decepticons started popping up and it was their jobs as Autobots to destroy every single one of them. Sunstreaker was a frontliner, he had to go, as well as Sideswipe.

I didn't know what Sunstreaker and I were. We weren't a couple yet.. I mean… We kissed when he was here or whenever I got the chance to give him a kiss which was only when we were alone- which wasn't often!

I really liked him though and wished he was more home so I could actually bond more with him like we did before Egypt, but I suppose this is something I have to deal with when I want to date a robot who was also a Cybertronic soldier… Yeah, I know how to pick em.

 _"_ _Europe is good."_ Sunstreaker says over the monitor, his handsome holoform smiling at me. God, he was gorgeous! _"Got the last Decepticon on the radar, so we should be coming home soon… I miss you…"_

I blush at his last words and smile softly. "I miss you too, Streaker… I'm happy you're coming home. Hopefully this time you'll stay a little longer than three days for a patch up and a weapon update-"

 _"_ _Don't forget the paint job."_ He added in quickly which made me giggle. At least battle hadn't been bad enough to change him, he was still Sunstreaker alright. Sunstreaker chuckled. " _Nah, we should be good for a while. We could all use a breather-"_

 _"_ _Are you speaking to Static?"_

I laugh when I see Side's face pop up behind Sunny and watch him run over before shoving his twin to the side. _"Hey sweet spark!"_

"Hey, Sides." I giggle as Sunstreaker manages to get at least some camera space back from his brother. "You two been kicking ass?"

 _"_ _You know us!"_ Sideswipe smirked. _"We busted them all! Oh and we got to Jet Judo some which was fun. Did Sunny already tell you we were coming home?"_

 _"_ _DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"Seriously, Sunstreaker, you need to get over that." I said and rolled my eyes before turning to Sideswipe again. "Yeah, he told me. I cant wait to have you guys back. It's not as much fun here without you guys… I'm glad you guys will stay for a while too. Is everyone still in one piece?"

 _"_ _Us too."_ Sideswipe smiled. _"Well, as good as. Skids needs an arm reattached and Mudflap his face if he doesn't stop talking on our flight back."_

I laugh seeing the glare in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's eyes. I swear, sometimes they were too identical. If it wasn't for their color I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

 **A/N::**

 **Wanted to give you guys a decent first chapter of the sequel. Hope you guys enjoy and I hope to have chapters up again soon! Please be patient with me since I'm trying to get into university. I'll do what I can though.**

 **Love you guys, my lovelies, thank you for the support over the years! You guys really are the best!**


End file.
